1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to meat cleaning machines as employed to remove refuse particles from freshly cut meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior machines of this type have generally employed rotating brushes against which the cut of meat to be cleaned may be engaged. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,959,797, 3,061,856, 3,076,997, 3,231,915 and 3,261,046.)
This invention eliminates the brushes heretofore believed essential in cleaning fresh cut meat and provides a machine which quickly and easily cleans the meat and is itself easily cleanable as compared with the prior art brushes.